


Dream Prince

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t unusual for Ilphere’s nocturnal thrashing to wake Menard up, but he’d gotten accustomed to it, and usually had no trouble falling back asleep.</p><p>This dream was a little different, he thought.  The sounds she was making – low, breathless moans – put the thought of sleep right out if his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Prince

It wasn’t unusual for Ilphere’s nocturnal thrashing to wake Menard up, but he’d gotten accustomed to it, and usually had no trouble falling back asleep. She muttered unintelligibly sometimes, as though she was having a conversation, and sometimes she would toss and turn for a while, or else her whole body would stiffen in some strange and uncomfortable seeming position. He knew the value she gave her dreams, odd though they seemed when she recounted them, so he didn’t usually like to wake her up.

This dream was a little different, he thought. The sounds she was making – low, breathless moans – put the thought of sleep right out if his mind. She wasn’t so much thrashing, either, as arching her back, her fingers tangled in the sheets. Was it silly to be jealous of a dream? It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had some fun before they went to bed or anything, but he wondered what dream lover might be drawing out those all-too familiar sounds. It didn’t help at all that his cock thought it knew exactly what was going on, and had decided to respond accordingly.

Would it be weird to just take care of himself and leave his wife to her dreaming? Would it be satisfying, for that matter? Ilphere rolled her shoulders back, so that the fabric of her night dress, already tangled high around her thighs, pressed tautly over her hard nipples. Menard could imagine just hot wet and ready she must be, and wondered just what satisfaction she might be getting from her mystery lover. That settled the matter. With one hand on his erection and the other on her shoulder, he gave her a gentle shake.

“Ilphere?”

She grabbed at his hand, still dreaming, pulling it towards her chest and moaning again. He let it rest there for a moment, watching her face, before pulling it away. The idea of taking advantage of her when she was sleeping – dreaming of void knows what, or who – made him feel a little uncomfortable, though he couldn’t quite out a finger on why. Instead of shaking her again, he cupped her chin in his hands, and turned her face toward him.

“Ilphere!”

“Oh…!” She moaned as her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled at him sleepily, nuzzling up beside him.

“You were, um...”

“Dreaming of a handsome prince,” she finished for him, drawing his hand back toward her breasts. Her lips parted for his kiss, and she hooked a leg over his, rolling on top of him. Menard groaned as she slid a hand beneath his drawers, drawing eager fingers along the length of his cock. She pulled her head back, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Mmmm… Shall I tell you what we were doing?”

Menard nodded, falling back against the bed as she drew the skirt of her night dress around her hips, and pushing his drawers down past his knees so he could kick them off without disturbing her as she continued to stroke him. “Yes,” he breathed, a general encouragement, but she remained settled where she was for the moment.

“We were back at the lodge where we took our honeymoon… You remember the large tree in the courtyard? In my dream, there was a secret chamber beneath it…! We’d gone there to be away from all the servants and your brother and everyone, all alone in a special room that was created just for us..! There was a banquet laid, and wines, and…” She paused, then smiled, pressing herself forward as he slipped a hand between her open thighs to return the favour. She was slick and ready. “….mmmm there were the most amazing mosaics, like we saw in Kholm with the …oh yes!”

Menard was only half listening to her, but watching her talk, and whimper. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flush, and he couldn’t resist, so he didn’t, flipping her onto her back so he could enter her more easily. Ilphere spread her legs wide for him, then wrapped them around him tight.

“..You gave me the cup and I drank, and then we came together to the bed, and you lay with me, like, oh..! Yes...! Menard…!” She arched into him, and he buried his head in her hair, kissing the side of her neck, happy to be inside her, happy to feel included for once in her strange dream-life. “Such….energy,” she breathed, and he didn’t know if she meant the dream, or now, or if she even knew the difference. He fucker her harder, and she responded in kind, rocking against him.

“I… I love you Ilphere.” He’d blinked his eyes open and caught her looking, drinking him. She was too far gone for more than moans and squeaks, but reached up, taking hold of his face as she came. He saw her mouth the words in return, though her breath was caught in her throat, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She didn’t let go until he came, deep inside her, collapsing across her chest. After they pulled apart, they stayed close, stroking and caressing each other in the afterglow.

“Do you dream about me often?” He nuzzled her sleepily.

Ilphere nodded, drawing herself up closer to him. “I do ..! And they are lovely dreams. But never so satisfying as the real thing.”


End file.
